EL DESPERTAR DEL DEMONIO OSCURO
by Pein Akatsuki20
Summary: Idnorado por sus padres solo apoyado por pocos Naruto namikaze uzumaki despertara su legado demostrándole al continente elemental de que esta echo Naruto: PREPARATE MUNDO TU DEMONIO A DESPERTADO Y BINO A PONERTE DE CABESA NARUTO-sadico con sus enemigos-algo sangriento-y sobreprotector con sus chicas
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** bueno este es mi primer fic así que sí cometo algunos errores los iré arreglando con el tiempo así que preámbulos los dejo que lean el fic (ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

Hace años el Kyubi ataco Konoha, fue el día de mi nacimiento, junto con el de mis hermanos, Menma y Natsumi, Menma tiene el pelo rojo y los ojos violetas como mi madre, fuera de eso es igual a mi, Natsumi por otro lado tiene el cabello rubio, como mi padre y yo, normalmente acostumbra tenerlo con dos colestas, sus ojos también son azules y también tiene tres líneas en las mejillas, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, soy como la fusión de Menma y Natsumi ya que soy idéntico a mi hermano y tengo el cabello y ojos como mi hermana, mi padre se inspiro en el nombre de el protagonista de uno de los libros que escribió mi padrino, Jiraiya, fue su primera obra y según se, también es la peor, pero me estoy desviando del tema, mi padre tambien conocido como el Yoindame Hokage logro derrotar al Kyubi dividiendo su alma en dos partes y sellándolas en mis hermanos, la parte Ying en mi hermano y la parte Yang en mi hermana, ambos se convirtieron en jinchurikis, y fueron tratados como héroes, durante los primeros años de mi vida no me importo el favoritismo de la aldea y de mis padres con mis hermanos, pero todo fue cambiando cuando a los cuatro años ellos comenzaron a mostrar indicios del chakra del Kyubi, fue entonces que mis padres comenzaron ha entrenarlos, desde que puedo recordar mi sueño es ser un ninja, y no solo eso, quiero ser Hokage, el Hokage es el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea y solo los mejores logran serlo, mis hermanos mostraron gran destreza y un talento nato para aprender las artes shinobi, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás, mis padres solo se centraban en ellos dos puesto a su condición de jinchuriki.

Ottou-san, ¿Por que no puedo entrenar junto con mis hermanos?-pregunte a mi padre.  
-Ya te lo eh dicho Naruto, tus hermanos requieren de mas atención, ellos poseen al Kyubi dentro y deben aprender a controlar su chakra correctamente-fue lo que mi padre me dijo.  
-Pero...-  
-Ya basta Naruto, te ayudaremos a entrenar cuando comiences la academia-  
Por desgracia mi padre tenía algo de razón, no soy tonto, sin importar el talento que muestre no poseo algo que me haga especial, como un biju o una línea de sangre, en nuestros cumpleaños la mayoría de los regalos eran para mis hermanos, yo por otro parte solo recibía unos pocos de algunos amigos que si me reconocían, ellos eran mi mejor amiga Satsuki Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha madre Satsuki, itachi uchiha hermano mayor de Satsuki, Natsumi mi hermana menor que debes en cuando hablaba de bes en cuando ya que el entrenamiento con mis padres se llevaba casi todo su tiempo. ellos me recordaban que nunca estaría solo ademas de Teuchi y Ayame de Ichirakus, mi local de comida favorito, los años pasaron y mis padres seguían concentrados hermanos.

Bueno no es momento to par recordar mi miserable vida, después de todo tengo un problema mayor desde ase dos semanas escucho una vos en mi cabeza que me dice que valla a bus Carla, sinceramente al principio creí que me estaba volviendo loco ( cualquiera lo pensaría ) o que el sol me estaba haciendo escuchar cosas, ya bastantes problemas tenia con mi familia para que venga esta molestia cierta mente no podía soportarlo así que desidia ir a vus Carla, pensé que si encontraba su origen me dejaría tranquilo.

Melebanto de mi cuarto que no es la gran cosa que digamos tenia una cama, un armario pequeño y una mesita donde puedo guardar o poner cosas. Me cambie con mi ropa mas o menos presentable ya que mis ropas estaban algo desgastadas por que mis padres se les olvidaba comprarme (casi siempre seles olvidaba) bueno eso no importa ahora ya que cuando sea un ninja me balere por mi mismo dejando eso de lado me cambió no es como si tuviera mucha ropa que escoger, me coloco una camisa blanca, un buzo azul con naranja. Azul por la parte de los hombros y lo demás todo naranja, una pantalón completamente naranja y mis zapatillas azules personal mente no me gusta el naranja ni el azul la berza odio esos colores me gustaría mejor el negro o el gris, pero bueno no se puede a ser nada todavía salgo de mi cuarto bajo las escaleras cuando termino de bajarlas miro ami derecha enka sala beo amis padres y amis hermanos desayunando como una familia feliz. La nica que seda cuenta de mi presencia es Natsumi ella intenta llamarme pero deimediato salgo de ahí no quiero estar rcade ellos siquiera.

Rápidamente sigo el eco de la vos que me llama y eso mellaba aun bosque mas específico el bosque de la muerte, esa vos me decía que entrara en el. Yo no era tonto sabía loque pasaría si adentraba a ese bosque los carteles en la reja decían no pasar, peligro y otras cosas mas, también no ayudaba que cientos de ojos me estaban viendo fija mente no iba a entrar ahí me doy vuelta para volver por donde vine pero en el momento que doy un paso.

¿-mas asercate mas ya estas serca

Naruto-he donde estas para que mella más, no entrare en ese bosque cualquiera se daría de cuenta de lo peligroso que es

¿-acércate mas o acaso tienes miedo cobarde

Naruto- ¡que!

Naruto estaba enojado nadie le dicia cobarde y se sale con la sulla acmitia que estaba asustado pero nadie le decía cobarde, de sidido salta la reja y sigue el eco de la vos que lo llama camino por 20 minutos. Aunque a Naruto le paresia algo raro los animales ninguno sele aser caban, mas bien no había ninguno serca. Era muy raro ya que cuando estaba en la entrada había muchos asechándolo, bueno no le daría importancia, siguió caminando adelante pudo visualizar una cueva la vos le desia que entrara en ella sin pensarlo dos beses entre en ella camino por barios mi nutos dentro de la cueva adentrándose mas profundo en esta, aunque no lograba ver nada ya que estaba muy oscura pero siguió caminando. De pronto resbalosa y cae en una especie de ollo callo por unos segundos, de pronto sintió como si callera en concreto a un que no lo era, era agua lucho contra el dolor para mantenerse aflote y nadar Asia la orilla, cuando lo consiguió subista estaba borrosa por el golpe, poco apoco su vista se fue aclarando cuando por fin recobro la vista de seo no aserlo frente a el había montones de cadáveres o esqueletos y en el sentro una roca en forma de espada, se quedo hipnotizado al ver la roca en forma de espada que se olvido completamente de los esqueletos asu alrededor, poco a poco se fue asercando ala espada asta tomarla con su pequeña mano era muy grande para el, des pues de todo era un niño de 6 años cuando al fin lo gro tocarla una lus segadora ilumino toda la cueva cuando al fin logro ver llano se encontraba en aquella cueva, oscuridad era lo que podía ver con muchas antorchas asu alrededor, era como si estuviera en una especie de ritual.

¿-así que alfin legas te

Naruto dio un respingón al escuchar esa vos frente a el se encontraba un hombre que de la cintura para arriba no llebaba nada de jando ver su musculoso cuerpo, llevaba pantalones negros como la noche y sus zapatillas también negras, pero eso na era lo que destacaba de el era un montón de tatuajes que le llegaban desdela sin tura asta su cuello (alo wiz khalifa),su cara la berda daba miedo solo verlo lla que en su frente llevaba 2 enormes cuernos, con una sonrisa macabra y su piel completamente roja, asemejaba tener unos 40 años.

¿-acaso estas temblando

Naruto se levantó rápido del suelo tenia miedo si pero no se lo iba a de mostrar no a este hombre frente a el de alguna forma lo enojaba pensar en ello.

Naruto- quien esta temblando abuelo

¿-¡a quien lamas abuelo mocoso apenas tengo 42¡

Naruto-por eso lodigo :)

¿-ejem así es como tratas atu ansestro mas lejano como sea mi nombre es SATAN o más conocido como el REY DELAS TINIEBLAS y tu eres mi desendiente

Naruto- he -naruto se queda un rato procesando la información cuando lo entiende empieza a correr en círculos di siendo-soy descendiente del diablo ahora que voy a ser, se ra que empezaré a comer almas y esas cosas como destruir el mundo y cosas así.

Satán estaba irritado no podía creer que ese idiota fuera su descendiente la berda el universo estaba encontrar de el, arto de ver semejante estupidez frente a el ledio un golpe en la cabeza para que se quedará quieto. Naruto se levanto poco a poco a cuando estaba parado miro con una mirada asesina asu atacante.

Naruto-¡que ases abuelo porque me golpeas¡

Satan- estabas corriendo como un tonto y no te quedabas quieto así que tuve que golpiarte para que te quedaras quieto, bueno te preguntarás por que estas aquí- Naruto asiente en comprobación -bueno como dije antes eres mi descendiente te trage aquí para despertar tu legado, el cual es demostrarle a en mundo el poder de los demonios después de todo yo soy un demonio -Naruto tembló ante esa declaración en berda estaba enfrente a un demonio y no cualquier demonio este era el REY DE LAZ TINIEBLAS -beras ase mucho tiempo resistían los ángeles, demonios y los ángeles caídos. Pronto se libro una gran batalla entre estas tres fracciones destrullendo todo rastro de estas tres potencias yo como gobernante de los demonios estube al frente de la vatalla final muriendo al final, pero no morí solo me lleve a todos mis enemigos y contrincantes pero yo ise algo que mis enemigos no. antes de ir ala batalla cree una espada conmi propia sangre y poder incruste un pedazo de mi alma en ella. la cual dormiría y sería mas poderosa con el tiempo tras encontrar un digno portador y parece que te a elegido ati-Naruto estaba asombrado de la historia algo corta pero increíble no podía creer que el fuera el dueño de esa espada que al parecer tenia un increíble poder y solo le pertenecía a el anadie mas solo el -pero estas dispuesto a convertirte en un demonio y seguir con el legado de los demonios y de mostrar su poder poder-Naruto estaba indeciso alquería superar a sus hermanos mas que todo asu padre que era el hokage de la aldea pero para eso debería convertirse en un demonio, pero dejo de pensarlo el quería poder no para esta enzima de sus hermanos y padre el quería estar por en sima de todos y todo y aria lo que sea por poder incluso si debía convertirse en un demonio rápidamente asintió furiosamente sin pensar que pronto se arrepentiría de su decisión -bien nomequeda mucho tiempo el poder de la espada entrara en ti modificara todo tu cuerpo y tu sangre, sentirás un dolor indescriptible peor que la muerte misma aun quieres continuar mocoso -Naruto asintió en comprobación.

Naruto- as lo rápido abuelo nada me ara cambiar de opinión

Satan- megusta tu determinación bueno sin mas preámbulos QUELA OSCURIDAD TE ACOMPAÑE

Después de Satán haber dicho aquello toda la oscuridad en aquella sala se fue entrando en el cuerpo de naruto la sombra de naruto cambio drástica mente laque ahora paresia una especie de sombra con 14 alas 7 en cada lado de esta pero eso no era lo importante en este momento, dolor espera lo que sentía estaba revolcándose en el piso y gritando con todas sus fuerzas del dolor que sen tía sus huesos se rompían,sea acomodaban y se volvían a romper su sangre ervia como lava caliente dentro de su cuerpo sentía que estaba ciendo quemado vivo y así pasaron 10 horas, sin parar y el dolor solo aumentaba no disminuía para nada después de 12 horas todo paro el dolor se fue así como vino se fue.

Satan- mierda no se mueve hey naruto -Satán empezó a secarse lentamente a naruto que no daba indisios de vida alguna cuando estaba apunto de moverlo es te le sostuvo la mano.

Naruto- **que demonios ases abuelo**

Satan- comprobando si estas vivo aun que por lo que beo todo salio bien como te cientes

Naruto- **meciento como mierda**

 **Satan-** parese que estas bien por que todavía no emos terminado, te daré todo mi conocimiento sobre como utilizar bien la espada y sus poderes, también te daré el conosimiento sobre el elemento oscuro. A tu chakra nose perdió más bien aumento a ora tienes poder demoniaco y chakra ambos igual de potentes y efectivos ala ora de luchar, te preguntaras porque tu cuerpo tubo que cambiar es sen sillón tu cuerpo humano no soportaría el poder de la espada así que ubo que cambiar para soportar su poder. Necesitas entrenamiento en to das las arias para estar al nivel de lo que te espera, lamentablemente yo no puedo ayudarte yaqué desapareceré en unos momentos pero te daré todo mi conocimiento sobre el elemento oscuro y como pelear con la espada y sus técnicas de combate sobre el arte ninja al lado de la espada hai unos pergaminos que tienen jutsus que te ayudaran aprender las artes ninja, un pergamino en es pesial te ayudara aprender taijutsu también otro de los pergaminos te ayudara aprender kenjutsu para manejar mejor la espada otro de los pergaminos te mostrara el régimen de entrenamiento para mantener tu forma o aumentarla.

Naruto- gracias viejo con este poder podre cumplir mi sueño de ser el mas fuerte de todos

Satan- de nada yaseme esta acabando el tiempo acércate para pasarte mi conocimiento ya semeesta acabando el tiempo

Naruto – como digas viejo -así naruto se aserca al hombre este colocando su mano en la cabeza de naruto después de eso naruto siente una orible jaqueca y be múltiples imágenes empiezan apasar por su cabeza rápida mente re si viendo to do el conosimien del pedazo de alma del demonio después de unos minutos satán se aleja de naruto.

Satán – todo echo yame tengo que ir es pero que te combiertas en alguien grande que no se incline ante nadie

Naruto- tenlo por seguro viejo

El cuerpo de satán se fue desbanesiendo en aquella sala asta no quedar rastro de que estuvo allí pronto naruto recupero la conxiensa se encontraba en la cueva pero algo era diferente la espada que antes era pura roca a ora era una espada completamente negra en la parte del filo era completamente roja como la sangre con detalles de oro en la parte de mango de la espada y frente a el los pergaminos que le allí darían en su camino de ser el mas fuerte.

Naruto **-preparate mundo hoy a renasido NARUTO UZUMAKI QUIEN AVENIDO A PONERTE DE CABESA.**

 **NOTA: espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo de mi fic espero dejen comentarios no importa de que se traten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: este es mi primer fic así que si cometo algunos errores iré arreglándolos con el tiempo sin mas preámbulos espero que disfruten el fic (ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Naruto salió de aquella cueva y se sorprendió al ver la oscura noche, ya que cuando el entro ala cueva era de mañana,iso un gesto con su hombroy le resto importancia, iba hacia su casa después de todo este día había sido muy agitado, al llegar iba abrir la puerta pero esta estaba atrancado sus padres de nuevo se habían olvidado de el, no le importó así que trepo asta el segundo piso y entro por la ventana de su cuarto siempre deja vala ventana abierta lla que esto pasaba a menudo, al entrar se tiro a su cama como un peso muerto y se acostó a dormir después de todo mañana seria un día muy movido tenia que empezar a entrenar para ser el mejor de todos pero ahora solo dormiria.

Los rallos del sol golpearon el rostro de naruto haciéndolo despertar, se llevó las manos a sus ojos restregándoselos un poco se levantó poco apoco asta quedar sentado en la cama, todavía tenia su ropa lla que ayer llego e inmediatamente se acostó y no se la quito,restándole importancia entro al baño se ducho, se cepillo los dientes salió del baño se cambio de ropa limpia, a un que esta ropa era idéntica la cual tenia puesta anterior mente, se acercoaúna esquina del cuarto donde estaba la espada y los pergaminos tomo la espada y se dio de cuenta que esta era muy ligera, se sentía cómodo al balancearla pero había un problema era muy larga casi el doble de su altura,cualquiera que lo viera con semejante espada lepreguntaría de donde la saco o peor se la quitarían así que tenia que pasar desapercibido y que nadie la note. Como si la espada escuchara sus pensamientos esta desapareció pronto sintió picazón en su brazo, rápido remango el buzoal chequear su brazo y se quedo asombrado de lo que vio en su brazo derecho aparecieron un tatuaje de múltiples alas negras como la noche, estas comenzaron desde su muñeca asta su hombro y hay terminaron a un que por la parte frontal de su mano tenia el kanji de sello suponío que esos tatuajes simbolizaban la espada pero como la sacaría de nuevo, pensó por unos segundos pronto su mente se puso en trance y pronunció unas palabras.

Naruto- **LA OSCURIDAD LO CONSUMIRA TODO NARSIL** -des pues de pronunciar aquellas palabras la imponente espada apareció ante sus ojos-conque con esas palabras la invocó sonunas palabras cortas yfáciles de decir-después pensó en que la espada desapareciera y esta desapareció -bien solo debo decir aquellas palabras para que aparezca y para desaparecerla solo debo pensar en ello bien me parese fácil y funcional, bueno ahora revisaré los pergaminos para ver que puedo aprender de ellos.

Naruto procedió acoger uno de los pergaminos uno que desía ninjutsusalementales pegado al pergamino había un papel y una nota pegada a esta, el papel en si era algo eextraño pero procedió a leer la nota,

Naruto- haber que dice aquí -sabia leer porque itachi le avía enseñado-PARA SABER TUELEMENTO O TUS ELEMENTOS AGREGA UN POCO DE TU CHAKRA EN EL PAPEL QUE ESTA AL LADO DE ESTA NOTA ASI SABRAS ACUALES ELEMENTOS ERES AFIN.

Siguiendo las instrucciones naruto promedio a poner un poco de su chakra en aquel extrañó papel pronto el papel se dividió en tres partes una de estas partes se oscureció el pedazo de papel era tan negro como la noche misma, el otros se humedeció asta mojarse y el otro se corto por la mitad. Eso quería decir que era afín a los elementos agua, viento y oscuridad del elemento oscuridad no se sorprendía porque el viejo se lo había mencionado anteriormente, pero de los otros sise sorprendió te nía dos elementos mas además que el de la oscuridad y esos eran el de agua y viento,pronto el pergamino se abrí mostrándole jutsus delos elementos antes mencionados y como a ser los.

 **ELEMENTO AGUA:- Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu**

 **(Elemento agua: Disparo del cañon de agua) Proyectiles de agua con chakra concentrado. Hieren al enemigo pero su potencia no es demasiado elevada. No se requiere agua para hacerlo (se "escupen")**

Suiton: Suishouha(Elemento agua: Riada acuática(Una onda de agua aparece de la nada y ataca a los enemigos)

Suiton: Kaihodan(Elemento agua: Proyectil Marítimo(El shinobi crea un proyectil de agua que sale disparado a una enorme velocidad, imposible de esquivar )

Mizu no Tatsumaki(Torbellino de agua(pv si el enemigo se lanza al tornado, pero todos los ataques con armas o jutsus son inutiles.(El agua se aremolina a tu alrededor formando una barrera en espiral haciéndote cortes en todo tu cuerpo)

Suiton: Daibakure no Jutsu(Elemento agua: Técnica de la gran explosión acuática(El shinobi concentra chakra en la superficie del agua y origina una explosión que se levanta de golpe. No se puede esquivar)

Suiton: Umimegami Chuani(Elemento agua: Ahogamiento de la diosa del mar(Una gran mano de agua sale de bajo del agua y atrapa al oponente y lo sumerge matándolo por ahogamiento

Zankuuha: El ninja crea corrientes de viento de su brazo que puede destruir casi cualquier cosa a corto alcance

 **ELEMENTO VIENTO:- Fūton: Jūha Shō (Palma de Ola Bestial ( El ninja libera una fuertey certera onda de viento, la cual puede cortar rocas y árboles. El viento de este ataquees más azul de lo normal**

Fūton: Atsugai (Daño de Presión( consiste en liberar de golpe unaenorme esfera de viento de alta presión y velocidad, que es capaz de arrasar ydestruir todo en un rango demasiado extenso

Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón de Viento)Creas un enorme dragón con la fuerza de un huracán que arrastra brutalmente al enemigo

Fūton: Shinkūha) Ola del Vacio (es un jutsu queutiliza la naturaleza tipo Viento, en donde la persona después de inhalar una gran cantidad de aire de su boca, gira alrededor de su cuerpo mientras expulsa de una inmensa hoja de viento que cubre un angulo de 180 grados. Su poder destructivo es lo suficiente como para atacar y matar a varios enemigos, ya que su filo puede atravesar la carne humana fácilmente

 **ELEMENTO OSCURIDAD:-Shoutotsu No Ankoku (pared de oscuridad) El usuario crea un Muro de Oscuridad que hace q solo los 3 ataques mas fuertes del oponente puedan ser eficaces al atacar (no incluye ataques de armas) Las invocaciones no se ven afectadas**

Kuroi Bakemono: (el usuario crea una criatura de sombras que ataca sin piedad al oponente)

KageRyu no Ankoku: (el usuario crea un dragón de sombras y este usa su oscuridad para envolver al enemigo y causarle un gran daño)

Kage no tama: (El usuario dispara una ráfaga de bolas de oscuridad Dañando mucho al oponente)

Dāku: Burakkuhōru (Oscuridad: Agujero negro): Esto crea una especie de portalque empieza a absorver todo lo que hay en su paso. Dependiendo de cuanta oscuridad alla en el sector, el portal es mas grando o chico

Despues de ver la variedad de jutsus escritos en el pergamino y como a ser los, naruto promedio a ver el siguiente pergamino el cual desía taijutsu el cual le mostraría las técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo y sus posos para emplear su estilo de pelea, en el pergamino había imágenes de posturas y como a ser las. El estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que se mostraba en el pergamino le mostraba como defender y atacar al mismo tiempo,era difícil aprenderlo igual que los jutsus mostrados en el pergamino de ninjutsu pero el los aprendería todo por cumplir su ambición de ser el más fuerte de todos, dejo el pergamino de taijutsu aun lado y procedió haber el siguiente pergamino el cual era el de kenjutsu el cual le mostraba al igual que el de taijutsu, imágenes de posturas con espada y como a ser las ala perfección para estar en un nivel alto de kenjutsu. Después de leer el ultimo pergamino el le enseñaría a mantener en entrenamiento de su cuerpo para mantenerse en forma y un cuerpo saludable y fuerte para tener una buena velocidad, suajili dad, reflejos y su olfato al cien. Aunque ahora que lo notaba sus sentidos habían mejorado des de que se volvio un demonio. Se paro brusca mente del suelo se adentro al baño mirándose en el espejo por fin se dio cuenta de sus cambios en su cuerpo. Su cabello había crecido y eso no es todo tenia partes rojas en algunas partes de su cabello y eso no era todo ahora ese daba cuenta la ropa le quedaba mas pequeña de lo normal, eso se debía a que había crecido un poco ahora era mas alto paresia un niño de 8 años y el solo tenia 6 años ysus ojos azules ahora no tenían una pupila negra sino roja como la sangre y por último sus marcas en las mejillas se notaban mas dándole un rostro mas salvaje.

Naruto- maldito viejo el medijo que cambiaría pero no creí que tanto bueno a horitaeso no importa lo echo echo está tomare los pergaminos y procederé a mi entrenamiento me volveré fuerte y are que el continente elemental **TIEMBLE AL ESCUCHAR MI NOMBRE JAJAJAJAAAJA**

Después de reírse como un maniático Naruto tomo los pergaminos los metió en un bolso y salió de su cuarto rumbo ala salida de su casa al bajar las escaleras y asomarse ala sala no encontró anadie suponío que su padre estaba en su trabajo y su madre entrenando a sus hermanos, no le dio importancia y procedió a salir de la casa, ahora solo le importaba a ser se fuerte para demostrarle a todos su existencia. Camino por minutos sin distraerse asta llegar al campo de entrenamiento 44 era un campo de entrenamiento que ya no utilizaban los ninja,nadie pasaba por hay estaba desolado así que era perfecto para el así nadie lo interrumpiría ni lo molestaría,después de verificar el campo y aprendérselo de memoria promedio abril su maleta tomo el pergamino que desía entrenamiento físico y procedió a ser todo lo que le indicaba como hacer 300 abdominales, 300 sentadillas y dar 2 vueltas ala aldea saltando por los arboles y techos. Al terminar estos y otros ejercicios mostrados en el pergamino el tiempo paso rápido y con este la oscura noche, al terminar naruto estaba exhausto todo su cuerpo le dolía como si fuera sido golpeado por oras a pesar de la cantidad de ejercicios que le mostraba el pergamino los hizo todos sin rendirse además ahora que era un demonio su cuerpo era mas resistente, además su ambición de ser el mas fuerte le daba fuerzas para continuar, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo poco a poco asta estar de pie guardo el pergamino en su mochila junto a los otros y promedio air a casa. Al llegar no sé molesto en abrir la puerta solo trepo asta la ventana de su cuarto tirar la maleta a un lado de la cama y tirarse en esta y presidió a dormir para en la mañana del siguiente día a ser lo mismo que hoy.

Así pasaron 4 años naruto entreno sin parar, no fue visto por casi nadie esos años ya que salía de casa entrenaba visitaba su restaurante favorito comía asta atragantarse y luego volvía a entrenar alllegar a su casa dormía y al otro día hacia la misma rutina aunque el preparaba comida saludable cuando nadie estaba en casa así mantenía su forma. Aprendió todos los jutsus mostrados en el pergamino todas las técnicas elemento agua, viento y oscuridad los aprendió al perfección, también aprendió taijutsu todos los movimientos mostrados en el pergamino de taijutsu ahora se los sabe ala perfección, también aprendió ninjutsu todos los utsus mostrados en el pergamino fueron aprendidos por el ya que el pergamino solo mostrar jutsus a los cuales era afín. Como los elementos agua, vientoy oscuridad aprendió tos los jutsus ala perfección no gastaba mucho chakra al a ser los y si quería a ser los letales les agregaba mucho chakra para a ser los mas letales y eficaces, aunque su régimen de entrenamiento no fue desorganizado, mas bien fue muy organizado ya que el sabia que tenia que a ser una cosa y después la otra para que todo saliera bien y sin errores así no letomaria mucho tiempo aprender todo de una manera segura y eficaz.

 **1 AÑO**

El primer año se dedico a el entrenamiento físico y mejorar sus sentidos, día a día entrenaba sin parar eso lo llevo a tener una buena resistencia y no se cansaba con facilidad sus reflejos subieron de una manera drástica,si algo era lanzado a el a altas velocidad como un kunaiel lo esquí varía fácil mente incluso si son barios el sabría de donde fueron enviados y a que parte de su cuerpo eran dirigidos el reaccionaria rápido y los esquivaría fácil y sin complicarse ni aser mucho esfuerzo, su olfato y oído también habían mejorado mucho este año. Su fuerza había aumentado mucho también, asta derivar un árbol con uno solo de sus puños, para cualquiera sería impactante ver un niño de 7 años derrumbar un árbol con sus puños a un que mas bien parecía uno de 9 lla que era un poco mas alto de lo normal y su cuerpo era un poco mas robusto dándole una apariensa de un niño de 9 añospor ultimo también mejoro su agilidad y era algo flexible, así se la paso todo el año entrenando sin parar.

 **2 AÑO**

El 2 año se dedico aprender ninjutsu, pero primero tubo que aprender a controlar su masivo chakra eso lo aprendió viendo a otros genin entrenando con sus maestros, siempre escuchaba a los jounin senseis enseñándoles a sus alumnos el control de chakra desde trepar en los arboles asta caminar sobre el agua, tubo que practicar mucho lla que gracias a su masivo chakra e callo muchas bese de los arboles o los atravesaba con sus pies al pasarle mucho chakra a estos y no la cantidad que se requería y ni hablar de el entrenamiento de caminar sobre el agua ya que tenia que mantener una cantidad de chakra exacta y que fluyera constantemente en la plata de sus pies para no caer al agua, cabe decir que oso días llego muy golpeado o empapado a su casa, después de aprender a caminar sobre los arboles siguió con caminar sobre el agua al prender los 2 ejercicios básicos de control de chakra. Naruto podría que tenia un buen control de chakra para relisar sus jutsus eficaz mente y sin dañarse o herirse en el intento, todas las técnicasmostradas en el pergamino se las sabia de memoria, primero aprendió los sellos y luego las ejecuto, práctico cada uno de los jutsus mostrados en el pergamino uno por uno astasabérselos ala perfección,luego de aprender se los todos y cada uno de ellos, aprendió a ejecutarlos sin malgastar chakra aunque tenia cantidades masivas de chakra el sabia que no debía malgastarlo todo en una batalla, todos los jjutsus de elementoviento, agua y oscuridad mostrados en el pergamino los aprendió ala perfección así que si un enemigo quería tener una batalla de ninjutsu el sabría como responderle.

 **3 AÑO**

El 3 año se dedicó aprender taijutsu así como se lo mostraba el pergamino, tenia que admitirlo era endemoniada mente difícil las poses y tácticas de pelea, eran muy difícil de a ser y de aprender, pero eso no lo detuvo el las practico no una sino mil beses cada una para saberlas ala perfección tenia que aprender a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo para poder defenderse de sus enemigos que se especialicen en esa aria y no terminar muerto sin cumplir sus adjetivos, su taijutsu se caracterizaba en defender y atacar al mismo tiempo. Aprendió técnicas como el **puño de oscuridad** el cual se ejecutaba rodeando sus puños del elemento oscuridad, eso le daba mas fuerza en sus ataques, también el **Choque de Palma** es un Jutsu mediante el cual Naruto canaliza su Chakra de Elemento Viento en la palma de su mano y golpea a su enemigo en la espalda conmocionándolo y lanzándolo lejos y otros mas, aunque eso no fue lomas interesante este año lamas interesante fue lo que aprendió viendo el entrenamiento de sus hermanos con su madre. Al asomarse al patio pudo escuchar lo que su madre les esplicaba a sus hermanos sobre Las Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina o ( Kongō Fūsa), **el justsu consistia en que el Chakra del usuario se moldea en forma de cadenas que después de materializarse pueden ser utilizadas para distintos fines,** des pues de escuchar aquello se fue al campo de entrenamiento y comenzó a practicar como lo había explicado anterior mente su madre des pues de todo también era un uzumaki aunque solo la mitad ya que la otra mitad era demoniaca, practico barios días intentando moldear su chakra en cadenas así como lo indicaba su madre aunque no lo lograba para nada, frustrado estaba apunto de abandonar y seguir con su entrenamiento ya que como su madre había dicho no todos los uzumakis tenían esta habilidad, arto de solo fallar intento por un ultimo día se con dentro lo mas que pudo e intento moldear su chakra en aquellas cadenas, así duro por horas sentado en posición de loto concentrado intentando moldear su chakra en cadenas no funciono asta que sele ocurio una idea en bes de utilizar chakra utilizó poder demoniaco y chakra combinados, fue muy difícil ya que no tenia mucho control sobre su poder demoniaco ya que eramuy destructivo al utilizarlo, se concentró asta lograr su cometido paso el tiempo y nada sucedía,asta que sintió una leve brisa y algo moviéndose muy cerca de el al abrir sus ojos para ver que pasaba se sorprendió de lo que vio, avían cadenas que salian de su espalda que se movían frente a el como si tuvieran vida propia, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió según su madre las cadenas eran doradas pero las sullas eran negras, si 4 de estas cadenas negras como la noche y desprendían un aura de oscuridad increíbles parese que tenia que combinar sus dos energías para poder a ser las aparecer ante el, se paro del suelo e intento moverlas al momento ellas acataron sus ordenes aunque debía admitirlo era difícil mover 4 pares de cadenas al mismo tiempo, intento darles mas poder para ver si se facilitaba su movimiento pero no sucedió lo que quería mas bien sucedío algo mas increíble, a las cadenas les salieron púas si púas por todos lados realmente se asusto cuando las vio eran increíbles según dijo su madre estas cadenas eran tan poderosas que podían detener el bijuu mas poderoso de todos,así se la paso este año mejorando su taijutsu y practicando con sus cadenas de chakra demoniaco.

 **4 AÑO**

El 4 año su entrenamiento solo consistío en aprender kenjutsu, entreno sin parar para tener un buen control sobre la espada **NARSIL** y sus tecnicas, se dedico aprender todas las poses y movimientos así como lo mostraba el pergamino de kenjutsu, aunque primero lo iso con una espada de madera no quería cortarce un brazo practicando con **narsil** ya que su filo era estremadamente y endemoniadamente filoso, descubrió que podía cortar cualquier cosa conellaaprender kenjutsu no fuetan difícil como creía, se puede decir que lo llevaba en la sangre (uzumaki por supuesto) así que no fue difícil como creía así que solo le tomo medio año aprender kenjutsu, los otros meses se dedico haber que poderes tenia **Narsil,** aunque fue muy difícil a ser aquello ya que Satán no le menciono nada sobre ello solo le dijo que era muy poderosa, pero entrenando pudo descubrir algunosmás bien 3 los cuales eran.

 **Uindoshia no gasuto** (Ráfaga de viento cortante) el ataque consistía en agregarle elemento viento ala espada y combinarlo con su poder demoniaco acumularlo en la espada luego liberarlo al aserloráfagas de viento eran soltadas de la espada como cuchillas que cortaban todo a su paso, lo intento probar en el campo de entrenamiento y resulto muy debastador, digamos que muchos arboles fueron talados ese dia.

 **Hakai no chiyarichiyari** (Mil lanzas de la destrucción) así como lodise su nombre la técnica consistía en reunir una cantidad alta de poder demoniaco, luego enterrarla en el suelo y soltar todo el poder acumulado al aserlo al rededor del enemigo salían debajo de sus pies cientos de lanzas y lo perforaban sin piedad alguna, no importa si tienes una armadura, estas la atravesarían fácil mentehiriendo al enemigo fatalmente o matarlo en el acto.

 **Akuma korutesu** (Cortes demoniacos)así como su nombre lo indica la técnica se ejecutaba, canalizando poder demoniaco en la oja de la espada y relisar una serie de cortes agran belosidad la cual el enemigo no sedara cuenta astalla ser muy tarde para notar la cantidad de cortes en su cuerpo.

Esos fueron los únicos ataques que Naruto pudo descubrir y le tomo 4 meses aser los, después se dedico al lanzamiento de kunais y shuriken,aunque Naruto no se sentía cómodo utilizándolos, llebababastantetiempopensandoenuntipodearmadelargoalcancequeloagasentircómodo y que se a letal al mismo tiempo,así que con susahorros de todos estos años y algo de dinero que tomo a sus padres, fue a una herrería y Naruto le indicó al encargado de esta que tipo de arma queria que le isiera para el, al explicarle al herrero como quería sus armas este le dijo cuanto tardaría en aserlas, aunque a éste le paresio muy raro que un niño le pidiera aquello aunque el lepago lo indicado asique aria su trabajo y no prenguntaria nada con tal de obtener su pago,al pagarle al herrero se fue y espero el día que estarían echas sus nuevas armas, al llegar el día indicado fue arecojer su pedido el herrero le mostró sus nuevas armas al verlas las analizó bien y quedo satisfecho alverlas igual a como se lo había indicado, estas eran unas Pistolas Desert Eagle calibre 50 ambas plateadas y con el mango negro las cuales funcionaban canalizando chakra en ellas, al aserlo estas disparaban ondas de energía que podían atravesar el aceró mismo, antes de irse le dijo que no debería desirle a nadie sobre aquellas armas olo mataría, el herrero al escuchar aquello se impacto por un momento pero al ver el rostro serio de ese niño vio que no estaba bromeando así que se lo prometió rápido isin chistar llaque el chico no mentía,al escuchar eso Naruto partió a entrenar con sus nuevas armas, duro 3 meses entrenando con sus nuevas armas asta dominarlas ala perfeccion.

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama recordando que hizo estos cuatro años, recordando todo lo que tubo que pasar para poder estar al nivel, eran ya las 3 de la mañana y no había podido dormir por recordar estos años, aunque su poder a pesar que tenia solo 10 años (aunque paresia de 12) su poder estaba ya a nivel jounin, siseramente no quería que fuera de mañana ya que hoy estaba cumpliendo años y escucho de sus padres que arían una fiesta donde imbitarian a todos los jefes de los clanes sus hijos y otras personas importantes de la aldea para comunicarles algo muy importante según sus padres, no sabia porque pero eso le daba un mal presentimiento no sabía porque pero algo que lo aria enojarpasaría en aquella fiesta, le resto importancia y procedio a dormir.

Los rayos del sol golpearon el rostro de naruto se llevó las manos a su rostro y se restregó las manos en estos por un momento, al aserlo sesentó en sucama después se levantó y se fue al baño a ducharse, después de ducharse y cepillarse salio del baño a cambiarse abrió su armario al abrirlo,ya no tenía aquellas ropas que odiaba tanto mas bien tenia algunos conjuntos de ropa de color negro y gris ya que esta era mucho mas discreta, la otra que tenia paresia un poste de tiro al blanco las había comprodo con lo que le quedo de pagar sus pistolas, aunque eran pocas mudas estas le servirían por el momento, no como aquellos arapos que usaba antes dicho eso tomo una camisa negra, una chaqueta negra con mangas que le llegaban asta las muñecas le serró el sierre asta el cuello de esta, después tomo un pantalonde soldado negro con gris y por ultimo sus botas negras, al mirar se al espejo quedo sastifecho con lo que vio aunque su cabello amarillo con roja había cresido un poco mas, ahora le llegaba asta los hombros eso loasíaver un poco mas maduro y su apariensa de un niño de 12 años no ayudabamucho que digamos, le resto importancia y se sentó en su cama esperando el momento indicado para salir, según sus padres hoy tenían algo que comunicar el día de hoy, después de todo hoy no era solo su cumpleaños si no el de sus hermanos tambien pudo escuchar a sus padres y hermanos organizando todo para la llegada de los imbitados, espero por algunas horas escucho la llegada de los invitados y el comienzo de la fiesta,separo en el momento indicado para salir y el momento indicado llego escucho a su padre comunicándoles a los invitados que guardaran silencio que tenia algo importante que decir esa era su señal, salió rarido de su cuarto para escuchar el comunicado porque parecía algo importante y sentía que el debía estar presente para escucharlo.

Al salir de su cuarto naruto se dirigió al patio de la casa ya que hay era que se selebraba la fiesta, al salir se sorprendió de la cantidad de jente que había en el lugar busco a ciertas personas con su mirada al visualizarlas, se dirigió hacia ellas aunque muchas personas lo veían estraño yaque muchos nasabian de el y nunca loabian vistono le importó sus miradas y siguió su camino al llegar en el lugar indicado pudo ver a Mikoto, itachi y sasuki así que procedió a saludarlos ya que llevaba 4 años sin ser visto por ellos porque se la mantenía entrenando, de seguro cuando los saludara y les dijera quien es lo matarían por desaparecer tanto tiempo.

Naruto– hola Mikoto-san itachi Sasuki-chan:–los mencionados voltearon para ver quien los había llamado y se quedaron estraños al ver este chico llamándolos ya que nolo conosian o eso creían ya que se paresia a sierto rubio que habían estado buscando para entregarle sus regalos y de paso regañarlo por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo sin avisarles de nada–a nomereconosen soy Naruto lamento a ver desaparecido por este tiempo deberdad lo siento – les dijo naruto haciendo una reverencia, estaban a sonbrados no podían creer que este era el rubio de sus dolores de cabeza aunque ahora era pelirrojo también la primera que reaccionó fue Mikoto la cual se aserco a el para mirarlo mas de cerca para ver si desía la verdad.

Mikoto— Naruto de verdad eres tu

Naruto— claro Mikoto-san quien más podría ser– dijo naruto con una mirada de no saber porque preguntaba eso, sera quehabía cambiado mucho y no se habían dado cuenta de que era el.

Mikoto– Naruto– Mikoto empezó a mirarlo fijamente un momento asta darse cuenta, cierta mente era el tenia las tres marcas en sus mejillas y sus ojos eran azules aunque estos tenían la pupila roja como la sangre y ni hablar de supelo este era amarillo si pero tenia partes rojas en algunas patés de este además era mas largo de cuando lo vio por ultimaves – Naruto en realidad eres tu pero que paso contu cabello y esa manera de vestir– dijo Mikoto halándolo de los cabellos era una vista cómica para cualquiera que los biera.

Naruto– Mikoto-san nome jales el cabello que duele laberda el se me pusoasí solo yo no ise absolutamentenada

Mikoto– que quieres decir con eso ningún cabello cambia de color solo así como el tuyo a si que esplicate bien quieres o te ira muy mal

Naruto— te lojuro el solo cambio de color yo noise nada yo nunca te mentiria– dijo Naruto juntando sus manos en forma de rreso, Mikoto le tubo que creer ya que como dijo el nunca le había mentido siempre le contaba los problemas con sus padres cuando se sentía solo y el confiaba mucho en ella, para ella el era como otro de sus hijos ya que su hijo sasuke era igual de arrogante que su padre y no le hacia caso

Mikoto– pero eso no justifica que allas desaparecido por mucho tiempo así que sera mejor que empienses a cantar o no te gustara lo que te are – naruto estaba nervioso Mikoto podía ser muy aterradora sise enojaba pero no podía decir lo que en realidad le paso así que busco una forma de evadir la pregunta y baya que sele ocurrio algo.

Naruto– ya Mikoto-san telodire todo note preocupes– dijo Naruto alzando las manos en rendicion – la verdad estuve entrenando todo este tiempo para estar al nivel al entrar ala academia ninja ya que mis padres ciempre que les decía que me entrenaran me desían que no molestara ya que primero tenían que terminar el entrenamiento de mis hermanos– dijo Naruto colocando la cara mas triste que podía,Mikoto le iba a preguntar mas pero al verlo con esa cara triste decidió no preguntar mas ya que no quería ponerlo mas triste de lo que estaba lo mismo pensaron itachi y sasuki ya que habían estado escuchando la conversación des pues de salir del shock. Poco sabian ellos que todo esto era fingido por naruto para que no lehicieran mas preguntas.

Mikoto— bueno no preguntarle mas sobre ese tema lo importante es que estés bien– Naruto sonrió en comprobacion – por cierto te estábamos buscando para entregarte tus regalos des pues de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños sasuki itachi aserquense y delen sus regalos a Naruto– al decir eso la primera en reaccionar fue sasuki ella se aserco lentamente a el, no podía creer que ese chico fuera su mejor amigo Naruto pero era el después de todo escucho la conversación que tubo con su madre.

Sasuki– hola Naruto en verdad cambiaste mucho estos 4 años que no nosvimos ciempre te buscaba pero no te encontraba por ninguna parte pero me alegra mucho que estes bien–dijo Sasuki muy sonrojada ya que el se veía muy guapo con esa nueva apariencia se sonrojo mas al pensar aquello.

Naruto– estas bien Sasuki estas muy roja sera que estas enferma – dijo naruto asercandosele colocando su mano en la frente de Sasuki comprobando su temperatura, Sasuki al ver a Naruto tan cerca se sonrojo mas de la que podía ya que Naruto la estaba tocando y el estaba mucho mas serca de lo normal atrás de ella su madre y su hermano se reían de ella y de la cómica escena frente a ellos.

Sasuki– Naruto estas muy serca– Naruto al escuchar aquello se alejo rápido de Sasuki pidiendole disculpas por a ser eso– no te preocupes mas bien toma tu regalo – dijo Sasuki entregándole una pequeña caja, Naruto la tomo y promedio a abril la cuando la abrió adentro de esta había un collar que se componía por una cadena de color negro y un medallón pequeño en forma de sharingan de tres aspas, Naruto quedo fascinado por su regalo así que sin esperar se lo coloco en su cuello.

Naruto– gracias Sasuki por este regalo de verdad lo apreciarse mucho nunca melo quitare cada ves que lo vea me recordara a ti– dijo Naruto dandole una brazo a su amiga, Sasuki estaba feliz de que a Naruto le gustara su regalo y le gusto mucho que dijera que le recordaría a eya cada ves que lo vea de alguna manera eso le gustaba mucho.

Itachi– bueno si dejan de coquetearse mutua mente yo podre dar mi regalo– al itachi decir eso Naruto y Sasuki se sonrojaron furiosamentey se separaron del abrasó rápida mente, Mikoto e itachi se rieron de ellos no tandecimulada mente, itachi se aserco a naruto para entregarle su regalo aunque naruto le pareció muy estraño lo que vio, Itachi tenía dos katanas cortas como de un poco mas de medio metro en su espalda, normalmente trae solo una por lo que eso le extraño, hasta que se quito una y se la entrego– felicidades este esturegalo la otra bes me dijiste que te gustaba mucho mi katana así que decidi regalarte una igual

Naruto– gracias itachi esta muy genial de vereda muchas gracias

Itachi– no te preocupes narutodespués de todo estu cumpleaños– Mikoto se aserco a naruto y procedió a dar su regalo

Mikoto– bueno este es mi regalo– dijo Mikoto entregándole una caja de vento – se lo mucho que te gusta el ramenasí quete prepare uno yo misma se que te gustara– Mikoto pudo ver la sonrisa que ponía Naruto al escuchar sobre ramen así que sonrió por su logro

Naruto– muchas gracias por sus regalos de verdad les agradezco mucho– dijo Naruto dándoles una calurosa sonrisa a los tres– bueno yo– Naruto no pudo continuar ya que su padre estaba pidiendo a todos que guardaran silencio ya que tenia algo importante que decir.

Minato–Todos, ¿Me pueden prestar su atención por favor?-dijo minato, todos voltearon a verlo-Quisiera dar un importante anuncio, quiero decir que finalmente hoy quiero declarar quien de mis hijos será el cabeza del clan uzumaki, será mi querido hijo Menma-

Todos aplaudieron, pero Naruto estaba mas que destrozado, normalmente cuando hay mas de un heredero es el primogénito quien toma ese lugar, Narutoes el mayor por 8 minutos, y el hecho de negarle al primogénito ese puesto significa su expulsión del clan, Naruto estaba atónito, sus padres no le trataron como a Menma o Naruko, pero el hecho de que le hicieran eso le dolió enserio, Mikoto, Itachi, ellos tambien estaban conmocionados por eso, Mikoto estaba enfadada,Itachi deprimido, Satsuki pues no sabia lo que implicaba eso.

Minato–Y también quiero decir que mi antiguo sensei Jiraiya, uno de los tres sannin, se ha ofrecido a entrenar a mi hijo, en este momento Menma esta por encima del promedio, por lo que creo que puedo hablar por todos aquí, que cuando terminemos de entrenarlo y se convierta en un shinobi completo, me gustaría declararlo como candidato a ser el próximo Hokage de la aldea-dijo mi padre.

No le basto con sacarle del clan, tambien queria quitarle el sueño de ser Hokage, todos celebraban pero Naruto ya estaba arto.

Naruto–¡No estoy de acuerdo!-grito alcanzando los oídos de todos, sus padresle vieron con sorpresa, como si no supieran que el también vivía en la casa o que también era su cumpleaños.

Minato–¿N-Naruto?-dijo minato, todos le miraban.

Naruto–¡Menma! ¡Ejerzo mi derecho de defender mi titulo como cabeza de la familia!-grito muy fuerteNaruto y Menma no es que se yebaran bien que digamos ya que el ciempre le molestaba.

-Espera Naruto déjame...-trato de hablar minato para ser interrumpido.

Menma–¡Por supuesto Aniki! ¡Veamos quien es mejor!–-dijo Menma levantándose de su mesa,sus padres trataron de detenerlos, pero salieron al patio rápidamente seguidos de todos, no les quedo de otra que ver igual que el resto, todos apoyaban a Menma.

-¡Vamos Menma-sama!-dijo un invitado.

-¡Muéstrenos su poder!-dijo otro.

Básicamente Menma era el favorito, ni siquiera sus padres le apoyaban, suponio que seria por el hecho de que saben que no le han enseñado nada y que Menma es un chico talentoso, Natsumi estaba al lado de ellos preocupada, ni se imajinaban.

Sasuki–¡Vamos Naruto-kun!-un grito le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era Satsuki, apoyándole, por alguna razón se sonrojo al escuchar ese honorífico, normalmente solo le llama Naruto.

Podía ver a un lado de ella a Mikoto, quien mirando a su hija volvió a poner su mirada en Naruto, junto sus manos al rededor de su boca como un megáfono y grito.

Mikoto–¡Adelante Naruto-Kun! ¡Demuestra de lo que eres capaz!-grito Mikoto también, todos la vieron, en especial mi madre que parecía sorprendida, desde hace tiempo que la amistad de ella y Mikoto estaba muy mal.

Menma–Hola Satsuki-chan, cuando derrote a este vago ¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?-dijo Menma descaradamente, eso le hizo enfadar.

Sasuki–¡Nunca podrás derrotar a Naruto-kun!-respondió ella.

Menma–¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto él.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo ella, ahora si estaba impresionado, ¿Como puede confiar tanto en el? Pero no la decepcionaría.

Itachi–¡Tu puedes Naruto!-dijo Itachi en voz alta, aunque sin cambiar su expresión seria, eso sorprendió a todos, incluso a Naruto, Itachi le había visto entrenar un día, se ofreció a ayudarle pero le dijo que quería fortalecer se solo, el simplemente le dijo que podía contar con él si lo necesitaba.

Menma– voi aplastarte aniki–dijo menma yNaruto solo podía sonreír con confiansa ni se imaginaba lo que naruto le aria

Cuando Minato dijo que comenzaran, Menma fue el primero en atacar Naruto se quedo quieto en su lugar esperando por el, a Menma le pareció raro que no se moviera de su lugar, eso lo enojo lo estaba subestimando, se lanzó con mas belosidad al yegar serca de el le propino un puñetazo en el rostro, naruto se inclino un poco asía atrás por el golpe, muchos pensaron que Menma había ganado ya la batalla, que equivocados estaban.

Naruto– eso es todo pegas como un bebe– dijo Naruto recuperando su postura – así es como se golpea de berdad– dijo Naruto propinandole un golpe en el estomago, Menma fue arrastrado por el golpe barios metros, golpeando pesada mente en el suelo – vamos lebantate no creo que fueras derrotado por un golpe tan simple– dijo Naruto con una sonrisa macabra, muchos estaban sorprendidos incluso sus padres

Kakashi–Sensei ¿No se supone que Naruto no había sido entrenado?-pregunto Kakashi.

Minato–No... Yo estoy igual de impresionado-dijo Minato claramente sorprendido.

La pelea continuaba, Menma se levantó con mucha dificultad, ese golpe le había dolido y mucho como es que ese vago sin entrenamiento lo abría golpeado con tal magnitud

Menma– callate – Menma se lanzórápido empezando una pelea de taijutsu pero todos sus ataques eran bloqueados fácil mente por Naruto, se estaba frustrandoya, así decidió tomar distancia y comenzar una pelea de Ninjutsu, hizo la secuencia de sellos puso sus manos en el suelo y pronunció la tecnica– Kaminari chika( relámpago subterráneo) – pronto debajo de naruto salio un relámpago, Naruto solo se movió un poco de su lugar esquivando la técnica fácil mente, todos estaban asombrados incluso sus padres,esquivo la técnica fácil mente y sin esfuerzo alguno.

Naruto– primero era taijutsu a ora es Ninjutsu bueno seria descortés sino respondo cierto— dijo naruto con una sonrisa de burlona, realizó su secuencia de sellos rápidamente, lo que sorprendió a todos fue lo rápido que hizo la secuencia de sellos paresia un profesional, Naruto después de terminar sus sellos pronunció su técnica –Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu(Elemento agua: Disparo del cañon de agua)– Naruto escupio barias bolas de agua con mucha belosidad hacía Menma, el no pudo reaccionar a tiempo así que recibió el ataque de lleno en todo su cuerpo causándole daño en barias partes de su cuerpolevantando una nube de polvo.

Minato– ¡Menma¡– Minato estaba preocupado por Menma asi que iba intervenir pero cuando iba aserlo Naruto habló.

Naruto– vamos lebantate se que no as sido derrotado con un ateque tan débil así que deja de fingir y lebantate– tal y como dijo naruto de la nube de polvo empezó a salir chakra rojo, eso era lo que naruto quería que utilizara el chakra del kyubi así esto sería mas interesante, pronto la nube de polvo se disperso y mostró a Menma con una capa de chakra rojo por todo su cuerpo curándole las heridas echas por el jutsus de Naruto,pronto la gente empezó a aclamar el nombre de Menma diciendo que lla tenia la batalla ganada y que le diera su meresido, la sonrisa de Naruto se engancho mas, abrió sus brazos a lo ancho de su cuerpo y dijo – eso era lo que quería que me tomaras enserio de lo contrario perderás la batalla.

Menma– te arrepentirás – dijo Menma muy enojado, selanzó a una belosidan nivel jounin hacía Naruto, al estar serca de el le mando gospes por todo su cuerpo asu máximabelosidad, pero igual Naruto todos sus golpes los esquivaba fácil mente aunque con un poquito mas de esfuerzo pero aun así los esquina a cada uno de sus golpes, todos estaban asombrados incluso sus padres, Mikoto, itachi y Sasuki,a pesar de que Menma estaba utilizando el chakra del kyubi y aun así Naruto lo esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte.

Naruto– eso es todo lo que puedes a ser usando el chakra del kyubi que deseccionterminaré rápido con esto– dijo naruto esquivando cada golpe lanzado hacia el, Naruto tomo la mano de Menma y le propino un gancho levantándolo del suelo asíael cielo, al aserlo Naruto salto y en el aire le propino una patada en la espalda de Menma, enviándolo contra el suelohaciéndolo estrellarse contra este pesadamente, pero no termino hay mientras caía al suelo Naruto saco sus pistolas elegante mente muchos estaban estrañados ya que no sabían que eran esas cosas que el chico había sacado de la parte de atrás de su espalda además que tenían forma de ele, al caer al suelo se aserco a Menma que se intentaba parar del suelo con dificultad, Naruto yego ante Menma y le coloco uno de sus pies en la espalda impidiéndole lebantarce– patético aunque escuche que el chakra del kyubi curaba cualquier herida veamos sies verdad – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, al desir eso naruto agrego chakra en sus armas y empezó a disparar a los brazos y piernas de su hermano sin piedad alguna, pronto se escucharon los gritos de dolor y lamentos de Menma, todos estaban impactados de semejante escena frente a ellos no se podían mober de el shock causado por tal esena, pronto los gritos cesaron, Menma abia quedado inconsciente, pronto el chakra del kyubi empezó a curar sus heridas asta dejarlo sin un rasguño pero siguióinconsciente, Naruto quito su pie de la espalda de menma y se diola vuelta para mirar a los invitados cabe decir que sus caras estaban desencajadas por lo que acaban de ver ante sus ojos –escuchen bien por que no lo boy a repetir – pronto todos salieron de su shock para escuchar lo que el chico quería decir – desde ahora soy NARUTO UZUMAKI legitimo y unico heredero del clan uzumaki y cualquiera que ose quitarme mi puesto como legítimo heredero se las vera conmigo yo **YO LO MATARE DE UNA FORMA LENTA Y DOLOROSA ARE QUE SE AREPIENTA Y ME SUPLIQUE QUE LE MATE –** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro – iré ami cuarto no quiero que nadie me moleste – Naruto guardo sus pistolas entro ala casa, subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y se tiro a su cama a dormir, este día había sido muy agitado.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: bueno esperó que les allá gustado el capitulo del fic,estaré subiendo el proccimo capitulo cuando lo tenga terminado, sobre el harem en verdad no abra ya que cuando termine la historia seguiere la continuación que en este caso sera un crossovers, esta historia no sera como las que e visto donde naruto odia a sus padres y se ira de la casa y esas cosas o se cojera a cuanta mujer se le cruse por el camino,ya que las únicas las cuales colocaré como novias de naruto son Natsumi y Sasuki que son pieza importante en la continuación que en este caso sera un crossovers, pero por el momento me consentrare en terminar la primera parte del fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: este es mi primer fic así que si cometo algunos errores iré arreglándolos con el tiempo sin más preámbulos espero que disfruten el capitulo (ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Los padres de Naruto y los invitados estaban impactados de lo que acababan de presenciar asé un momento frente a ellos, la primera en reaccionar fue kushina.

Kushina – Menma-chan– kushina llego corriendo al lado de Menma para ver como se encontraba, al revisarlo asedio cuenta que ciertamente estaba bien el chakra del kyubi se había encargado de sus heridas, rápidamente tomo a Menma en sus brazos y se levantó con el – Minato tomare a Menma y lo llevare a su cuarto despide a todos la fiesta se acabó – el mencionado reacciono de su transe y empezó a despedir las personas de inmediato, estas salieron de su trance y en pesaron ha ir a sus casas, muchos tenían preguntas pero sabían que este no era el momento indicado.

Kushina llevó a Menma a su cuarto lo dejo en su cama y bajo las escaleras, se dirigió ala sala donde Minato y Natsumi la esperaban se sentó en la mesa con la mirada baja.

Kushina – como es posible que nos hallamos olvidado de Naruto – Natsumi que estaba escuchan lo que dijo su madre no podía creer lo que su madre estaba diciendo, ella y su padre ignoraron a su hermano mayor por 6 años y ahora es que se vienen a dar cuenta de ello no aguanto mas la rabia y decidió hablar.

Natsumi– ustedes – dijo Natsumi con la cabeza agachada y sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello apretando los puños con fuerza, pronto Minato y Kushina punieron atención aloque su hija quería decir – ¡ustedes ignoraron a Naruto-nissan por 6 años y ahora se dan de cuenta¡ – dijo Natsumi levantando la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, no lo podía creer que sus padres fueran tan desconsiderados con su propio hijo– yo siempre Levi solo intentando llamar su atención estuve con el consolándolo cada ves que el les pedía algo y ustedes lo ignoraban el se ponía muy triste preguntándose por que ustedes lo trataban de esa manera yo siempre que lo veía llorando iba con el y le decía que nunca estaría solo que yo estaría siempre con el y que trataría que ustedes se dieran cuenta que existía pero siempre que hablaba sobre Naruto-nissan con ustedes simplemente no me dejaban terminar o me ignoraban y me decían que entrenara para controlar el chakra del kyubi a causa de eso casi nunca tenia tiempo para estar junto a el como se lo prometí de verdad me ciento decepcionada de ustedes pero mas de ti madre– dijo Natsumi levantándose bruscamente de la mesa y subiendo por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Kushina– ¡Natsumi¡– dijo kushina intentando llamar a su hija pero esta ya estaba rumbo a su cuarto– ni puede ser verdad eso verdad–dijo kushina mirando a Minato que estaba impactado al escuchar decir eso a su hija– no lo puedo creer– dijo kushina tomando un álbum de fotos, viendo las fotos de este dándose de cuenta que ciertamente solo había fotos de Naruto cuando tenia 4 años y después no había nada más–:–kushina no tenía palabras para describir eso, pronto Minato tomo el álbum de fotos y reviso si era correcta la observación d su esposa, dándose de cuenta que se habían olvidado de Naruto por 6 años, por dios se habían olvidado de su hijo por 6 años y no se habían dado cuenta de seguro Naruto los odiaba a los dos por lo que le hicieron, rápidamente se oyó los llantos de kushina.

Minato– kushina– dijo Minato llegando a su lado y abrazándola para consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien y que buscarían la manera de que Naruto los perdonará nunca se rendirán asta lograr su perdón– note te preocupes si nos esforzamos de seguro Naruto nos perdonará des pues de todo es nuestro hijo– pronto los llantos de kushina serafín para poner una mirada determinación.

Kushina– si de seguro recuperaremos el amor de nuestro hijo no me rendiré así dure años intentándolo

Natsumi había subido las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto al llegar se limpio las lágrimas abrió un pequeño cajón que estaba junto a su armario tomo un pequeño regalo, salió de su cuarto rumbo a la habitación de Naruto al llegar a la entrada de esta tocó la puerta.

Natsumi– Naruto-nissan soy yo Natsumi abre la puerta por favor–dijo Natsumi tocando la puerta más fuerte cada ves ya que este no abría la puerta.

Naruto que estaba durmiendo escucho los golpes unos segundos después, se levantó bruscamente de la cama estaba realmente enojado, es que no habían escuchado bien cuando dijo que no lo molestaran.

Naruto😈– ya va es que no escucharon que no me molestaran–dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta bruscamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien es su enojo se fue rápidamente – eres tu Natsumi perdón por gritar te pensé que era otra persona la que tocaba – dijo Naruto cambiando su semblante de inmediato, al escuchar eso Natsumi se exalto ya que pensó que llegó en mal momento.

Natsumi– note disculpes Nissan yo soy la que debería disculparse por llegar en mal momento de verdad lo siento– dijo Natsumi con la cabeza agachada y mirada triste, dio media vuelta para retirarse pero algo impidió su avance, Naruto tomó su brazo antes que se marchara le dio media vuelta rápidamente para que lo mirara.

Naruto – ya dije que no hay problema si eres tu me disculpo si fui rudo perdóname por favor si – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa calmante pero Natsumi no sabia que a ser, porque era amable con ella cuando ella también lo abandono ya que no tenía tiempo por su entrenamiento, debes en cuando hablaba con el y lo consolaba cuando se sentía solo pero no todo el tiempo estaba hay para el como se lo había prometido.

Natsumi– como puedes decir eso después de lo que te hice rompí la promesa que te hice deberías odiar me –dijo Natsumi con la cabeza agachada, derramando lágrimas y apretando sus puños.

Naruto al principio no entendía lo que había dicho Natsumi asta que recordó, una ves el estaba llorando porque sus padres no le ponían atención y lo dejaban solo todo el tiempo, entonces Natsumi apareció ante el, lo consoló y le prometió que nunca estaría solo que ella ciempiés estaría a su lado, Naruto no lo pudo creer ella lo había dicho enserio el sabía muy bien que eso era imposible incluso para el, después de todo algunas beses Iván a estar separados como cuando vallan a ser misiones diferentes o cuando alguno tuviera algo importante que a ser etc. pero no podía reclamarle después de todo solo es una niña de tan solo 10 años, a pesar de que el era mucho más maduro por varias circunstancias ella seguía siendo una niña después de todo, rápidamente la atrajo asía el y la envolvió en un abrazo.

Naruto– pequeña tonta no deberías preocuparte por eso se lo mucho que intentabas tener tiempo para estar conmigo y de verdad te lo agradezco yo jamás te odiaría mírame– dijo Naruto tomando su rostro con ambas manos acuerdo que lo vea directamente a los ojos– jamás te odiaría tu eres una persona muy importante para mi–dijo Naruto pegando su frente con la de Natsumi cerrando sus ojos en el proceso y haciendo sonrojar a esta por lo seca que estaba su rostro a él de ella.

Natsumi– Nissan – pronto Natsumi abrazo a Naruto fuerte como si este fuera a desaparecer – Naruto-nissan tu también eres una persona muy importante para mi– se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos que para ellos fueron una eternidad, rápidamente Natsumi se separo de Naruto después de todo tenía que darle su regalo– Nissan tengo un regalo para ti espero que te guste– al Natsumi decir eso la entrego la pequeña caja a Naruto para que abriera su regalo.

Naruto procedió a abrir la pequeña caja de regalo, al abrirla dentro de esta había una pequeña manilla plateada con una pequeña medalla la cual tenia una pequeña perla azul incrustada en ella. Naruto estaba sorprendido detal regalo así que rápidamente se la coloco para ver como le quedaba su regalo, al colocarse la pequeña manilla en su mano derecha y contemplarla, Natsumi seguro avía gastado mucho para comprarle tan increíble regalo.

Naruto– muchas gracias Natsumi-chan en verdad me gusta mucho tu regalo lo cuidare por siempre– dijo Naruto con una encantadora sonrisa, Natsumi estaba muy feliz porque a Naruto le avía gustado su regalo, ciertamente al principio no sabia que comprarle pero cuando vio esa pequeña manilla no pudo evitar comprársela aunque no sabia si le iba a gustar, por eso estuvo pensando todo el día en que si le gustaría o no su regalo pero en verdad se siente feliz de que le gustara.

Natsumi– me alegro mucho que te guste nissan me ciento muy feliz de que te gustara mi regalo

Naruto– yo también tengo un regalo para ti ven entra siéntate en mi cama buscare tu regalo

Al Naruto decir eso Natsumi reacciono de inmediato y se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se habían abrazado y dicho todas esas cosas en la puerta de la habitación de seguro sus padres toda su conversación, sonrojándose como un tomate por lo que habían echo anteriormente, entro a la habitación, cerro la habitación y se sentó en la cama como Naruto se lo había indicado esperando el regalo que le entregaría naruto.

Naruto – bien aquí esta – dijo Naruto tomando algo de entre sus manos que estaba envuelto en un pequeño pedazo de trapo– bien este es tu regalo toma mira lo que esta adentro– Natsumi tomo el pequeño trapo en sus manos un poco dudosa y precedió a desenvolver el pequeño trapo y al a ser lo se sorprendió de lo que vio, en este había una pequeña gema azul era pequeña como una uña pero también era muy redonda, era simplemente hermosa a su parecer ya que era tan azul como el cielo.

Natsumi – gracias nissan es hermosa de verdad muchas gracias– Natsumi se abalanzó rápida mente y le dio un abrazo a Naruto sin dejar de darle las gracias por el regalo.

Naruto– bien estoy feliz de que te guste mi regalo– dijo naruto devolviéndole el abrasó cariñosa mente – bien creo que es hora de que me acueste ya que hoy fue un día muy pesado para mi tu también ve acostarte Natsumi tienes que descansar también– sentencio Naruto separándose lentamente del emotivo abraso.

Natsumi – si Naruto-nissan gracias por tu regalo lo apreciarse mucho te lo aseguro

Naruto– se que lo aras

Natsumi – bien hermano te dejare descansar iré a mi cuarto– dijo Natsumi dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación pero antes de eso.

Naruto – Natsumi – esta voltio a verlo – no te quedes asta tarde viendo la gema debes descansar– esta sonrió nerviosa parece que Naruto leyó su mente dándose cuenta de lo que iba a ser.

Natsumi – note preocupes nissan me acostarse temprano

Naruto– bien

Natsumi salió del cuarto de Naruto serrando la puerta al salir, Naruto quedo solo en su cuarto camino asta su cama y se tiro en esta tenia sueño este día de Verdad había estado muy agitado necesitaba dormir su cabeza daba muchas vueltas en ese momento y necesitaba descansar.

Un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja en cierta casa los rayos del sol golpeaban el rostro de cierto rubio con pequeñas partes de su cabello rojas, despertaba al sentir los primeros rayos de sol en su rostro, rápidamente llevo sus manos a sus ojos restregándoselas en estos para despertar por completo, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño se quito todo lo que llevaba enzima entrando ala ducha para bañarse, luego de bañarse y cepillarse los dientes se cambio de ropa rápidamente, ahora llevaba puesto una camisa gris, un chaleco negro con múltiples bolsillos, un pantalón negro entubado que le llegaba asta los tobillos, unas zapatillas ninja grises y por ultimo unos guantes sin dedos grises. Acomodo su cabello y salió de su cuarto, tenia que seguir entrenando no podía descuidarse, rápidamente bajo las escaleras para salir al pasar por la sala vio a sus hermanos y sus padres desayunando, rápidamente procedió a salir pero alguien lo llamo mas específico su madre.

Kushina – Naruto espera no vas a desayunar tu desayuno se esta enfriando te llame pero no abrías la puerta así que pensé que estabas dormido y decidí esperar que bajaras para que desayunaras con nosotros– dijo kushina esperando que Naruto se sentara a desayunar con todos ellos.

Naruto– lo siento pero no tengo hambre cuando tenga me prepararé algo yo mismo no necesitas molestarte– dijo Naruto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, el no los iba á perdonar después de lo que le hicieron el sabia que algún día los perdonaría después de todo son sus padres pero este no sera ese día, todos se quedaron callados ante su respuesta pero la mas afectada era kushina, su hijo había rechazado su comida y no solo eso prácticamente le dijo que podía valerse por si mismo que no necesitaba su ayuda, kushina tenia unos ojos llenos de tristeza pero naruto no lo noto– a por cierto la academia ninja comenzará dentro de 2 semanas esperó que no seles olvide inscribirme en ella si no pueden se lo pediré a otra persona bueno me despido tengo algo que a ser – dijo Naruto sin mirar atrás abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la casa todo quedo en silencio asta que se oyeron los pequeños sollozos de parte de kushina la cual callo de rodillas rompiendo en llanto por lo que su hijo le acaba de decir, rápidamente Minato la abraso para consolarla y calmarla diciéndole que el no quiso decir eso.

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente Minato inscribió a Naruto en la academia con una semana de anterioridad, ya que no quería que se lo pidiera a alguien mas ya que eso dañaría mas su relación. Naruto estaba en su cuarto ya cambiado y listo para salir, llevaba un buzo manga larga con detalles rojos como fuego por la parte de los brazos, un pantalón negro, zapatillas ninja rojas, guantes sin dedos rojas y por ultimo un cinturón negro el cual tenia por los lados dos estuches para sus armas, hoy es el comienzo de la academia ninja y no debía faltar bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir rápidamente no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clase, al bajar las escaleras sus padres estaban en la puerta de salida con sus hermanos arreglados para salir parece que lo estaban esperando, no le dio importancia se aserco a la puerta para salir.

Naruto – buenos días Natsumi nos vemos en la academia

Natsumi– buenos días nissan espérame voy con tigo– rápida mente Natsumi se puso al lado de Naruto y salieron en dirección a la academia, los padres de Naruto bajaron la mirada triste mente ya que ni siquiera les saludo o los voltio a mirar, Menma era el único que actuaba normal a el no le importaba naruto en lo absoluto pera le daba rabia como ignoraba sus padres.

Después de unos minutos Naruto y Natsumi llegaron a la academia, pudieron ver como los padres despedían a sus hijos, Naruto pudo ver a su amiga Sasuki con su madre despidiéndose de ella y otro chico, Naruto pudo reconocer al chico junto a Sasuki ese era su hermano gemelo Sasuke, Naruto y el no se llevaban bien para nada ya que para Naruto el era otro arrogante con un palo en el trasero, rápida mente se acerco a ellos para saludar.

Naruto – hola Sasuki-chan Mikoto-san–dijo Naruto levantando su mano como saludo.

Natsumi– hola Sasuki Mikoto -san Sasuke

Sasuki– hola Naruto-kun Natsumi-chan

Sasuke– hmt

Mikoto–hola Naruto Natsumi como están

Naruto y Nataumi– bien y tu

Mikoto– bien despidiendo a Sasuki y Sasuke

Naruto– bueno yo voy entrando primero – dijo naruto despidiéndose con la mano entrando a la academia.

Natsumi– espérame nissan yo voy contigo chao – dijo Natsumi corriendo para alcanzar a Naruto.

Sasuki– esperen yo también voy con ustedes chao mama nos vemos luego– dijo Sasuki alcanzando a Naruto y Natsumi.

Naruto iba adelante de las chicas buscando su salón de clases mientras estas charlaban de cualquier cosa, al llegar se dio cuenta que ya todos los alumnos estaban en clase solo faltaban ellos entro no le importo las miradas de curiosidad que le mandaban aunque unas eran algo lujuriosas otras de odio, busco un asiento don de sentarse y que nadie lo molestara al fondo de la clase vio asientos vacíos y se dirigió a sentarse en ellos seguido de cerca por Natsumi y Sasuki, al llegar se sentó y voltio su rostro mirando hacia la ventana Sasuki se sentó a su lado y Natsumi siguió su ejemplo.

Naruto pronto dirigió su atención a los que estaban en su clase para aprender más sobre ellos, pronto se dio de cuenta que casi todos sus compañeros de clase eran los siguientes herederos de sus clanes estos eran.

Sasuke Uchiha, es muy arrogante y confiado de su apellido… Hinata Hyuga, tímida en extremo, en especial cuando Menma esta cerca, puede llegar a desmayarse… kiba Inuzuka, pervertido con síndrome de macho alfa, hiperactivo… Shicamaru Nara, vago pero muy inteligente, despreocupado… Ino Yamanaka, extrovertida con un claro síndrome de fangirl hacia el Uchiha, divertida…Chouji Akimichi, come mucho y si le dices gordo prepárate para pelear, amigable… Shino Aburame callado, le gusta estar solo a su parecer. Los demás no importaban por que ya los conocía o solo eran hijos de sibiles, pronto el sensei y les pidió a todos tomar asiento de una manera muy peculiar y procedió a presentarse.

Iruka- bueno yo seré su sensei por estos 2 años sino entienden algo pueden preguntarme espero que todo valla bien y no se atrasen en las clases bien empecemos la clase- dijo Irika empezando las clases

A si pasaron 2 años en las cuales Naruto solo se concentro en aprender historia y estrategia, ya que lo demás selo sabia de memoria algunas beses iba ala biblioteca, para aprender más sobre la historia de Konoha y delas otras aldeas o algunos libros para aprender estrategias en batalla, algunas beses Sasuki y Natsumi lo acompañaban llaqué ellas se tomaban muy enserio su carera ninja, pronto se hicieron mas cercanos los tres ya que casi siempre estaban juntos, la relación con sus padres había mejorado un poco.

Naruto estaba en su cuarto prono despertó ya que hoy era la prueba para volverse ninja, pronto se levanto se baño y se cambio estaba vestido con su camiseta gris, chaqueta negra abierta, guantes grises sin dedos, pantalón negro, corea con estuches en los cuales guardaba sus armas y sus zapatillas ninja grises, con su cabello un poco mas largo ya que había crecido estos 2 años, le llegaba un poco mas abajo delos hombros.

Rápido salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras entro ala cocina abrió la nevera tomo dos manzanas y celas en peso a comer todo ante la atenta mirada de su familia, adarce cuenta que lo estaban viendo cedió la vuelta fijo su vista en la mesa donde sus hermanos y sus padres desayunaban, cedió cuenta que ni su padre y su madre habían tocado su comida solo sus hermanos parece lo estaban esperando.

Naruto- buenos días- dijo Naruto pronto todos respondieron el saludo automáticamente- me iré a la academia se me ase tarde- Naruto se dirigió ala salida pero pronto cedió cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de su madre, pronto paro su caminar y se dirigió al comedor se fijo en su desayuno, este era huevos revueltos con tocino y unos panes tostados con jugo de naranja, se sentó en la mesa coloco las manzanas a un lado y empezó a desayunar todo ante la atenta mirada de su familia, al terminar tomo los platos los llevo al lavadero los lavo los coloco en sus respectivos lugares y se dirigió ala salida todo ante la atenta mirada de su familia que no habían movido ni un musculo por el asombro, al llegar se dio la vuelta y fijo su vista en madre- grasias por la comida estaba deliciosa- al decir eso salió de la casa y se dirigió ala academia.

Pronto todos salieron de su asombro Minato y Kushina estaban muy felices de que su hijo les allá tomado un poco mas de confianza Kushina derramaba lagrimas de felicidad, Natsumi termino su desayuno y se dirigió también a la salida.

Natsumi- mama papa me iré a la academia no seles olvide ir a ver como yo y Naruto nos volvemos ninja chao- dijo Natsumi saliendo de la casa y corriendo para alcanzar a Naruto.

Naruto estaba ansioso hoy seria el día que se convertiría en ninja el día que tanto había esperado.

 **NOTA**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, lamento mucho el retraso tratare de hacer los capítulos mas seguido, recuerden dejen sus comentarios estos me ayudan a mejorar el fic, sin mas me despido asta la próxima queridos lectores.**


End file.
